L'oeil de sang
by La plume rouge
Summary: Un criminel qui a commis 116 meurtres vagabonde encore libre de ses mouvements. Mais Reim, un jeune agent plutôt doué l'a retrouvé et le prend en chasse lors de son entrée au manoir Stranblood. En réalité il est un jouet banal entre les mains du fou. UA
1. Pile et face

**Voilà, voilà ! Une petite impro que j'ai moi-même imaginé même si j'admets que je me suis assez inspiré des deux personnages de Pandora Hearts suivants : Xerxes Break et Reim Lunettes, créés par Jun MOCHIZUKI. Mais leur caractère a été en grande partie modifié, j'ai principalement réutilisé leur apparence et leurs costumes, même si j'ai gardé quelques traits de caractère. Et… juste les noms XD Mais sinon, on s'éloigne complètement de la trame du manga original, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose et ne vous attendez pas à retrouver les personnages que vous connaissez, même si je me suis inspiré du passé de Xerxes, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'original, donc il ne sert absolument à rien de connaître ce manga pour comprendre cette histoire. **

**Je m'excuse si vous êtes déçu de mon histoire que j'ai placé dans la section « Pandora Hearts » mais étant donné la similitude entre les personnages et un peu l'univers (l'organisation Pandora sera reprise mais ce sera réellement un groupe chargé de faire respecter l'ordre, Réveil est utilisée, seules les chains et la plupart des personnages seront absents, à part peut-être sur une demande, mais bon…). Je voulais écrire quelque chose d'un peu original sur PH, alors voilà, pardonnez-moi…**

**Au passage, la fiction a un statut « In-Progress » car j'ignore encore si je ferais une suite. A vous de me le dire ! M'enfin… y'a pas vraiment d'histoire si je m'arrête là aussi, héhé~**

**Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Reim adressa un sourire à son hébergeur, un vieil homme septuagénaire aux cheveux sel et poivre, dont les profondes rides burinaient un visage hâlé et accueillant. Son sourire édenté laissait songeur quant à ses origines, bien qu'il possède une grande fortune et un manoir établi à Réveil d'une taille relativement impressionnante dont les hautes colonnes de marbre soutenaient l'immense hall richement décoré de tableaux aux couleurs vives et de vieilles photos de famille en noir et blanc. L'ancêtre, comme le surnommait intérieurement le jeune agent de Pandora, avait une démarche légèrement claudicante et était vêtu d'un costume noir en queue de pie. L'étrangeté et la bienveillance de cet homme faisait de lui l'un des plus connus dans ce bas-monde, laissant aux meurtriers le loisir d'abuser de sa confiance pour le dépouiller de ses biens et de son innocence – oui, il existe bien de tels scélérats. Mais d'autre, bien plus dangereux et plus profondément dérangés, avait seulement en tête de le torturer pour un simple coup de tête. Le mot qui revenait le plus souvent pour justifier leur acte tordu était qualifié par eux-mêmes « d'amusant ». Ces immondes détraqués qui finissaient derrière des barreaux pour être soumis à la peine capitale après un jugement sans délais ne semblaient même pas effrayés par la perspective de mourir. Tel était sûrement le cas de Xerxes Break, le criminel que traquait actuellement Reim.<p>

Sa première mission.

Il était fier, bien évidemment, de pouvoir enfin prouver ses capacités et ses aptitudes. Ce jeune homme de vingt-six ans aux courts cheveux bruns et dont les yeux ambrés étaient surmontés de belles lunettes en demi-lune avait un fin visage dont la peau était constamment chaude, même sous les plus glacials des hivers.

Il avait une taille fine et possédait de fins et discrets muscles résultant de l'entraînement intensif auquel il avait participé pour dessiner son corps et être en meilleure condition physique. Ce serait tout de même dommage de laisser échapper un vaurien tout ça pour une histoire de surpoids que ne supporterait que moyennement ses jambes. Il avait troqué son uniforme d'agent contre un long manteau en daim, sous lequel était camouflée une chemise blanche et parfaitement lissé surmonté d'un veston de couleur bronze correctement fermé. Il avait enfilé un pantalon droit et chaussé des bottes passe-partout et confortables. Dissimulé dans sa ceinture en cuir se trouvait un revolver chargé de cinq balles, un Brooklyn Firearms Slocum que chérissait Reim, étant un cadeau de sa bien-aimée – un poil étrange, voudrait-elle qu'il ne se suicide avant le mariage ? Bien sur que non, elle lui avait offert alors qu'il partait vers l'aventure : « Je veux que tu sois protégé et que tu ne sois pas blessé. Tout se passera bien car mon esprit t'accompagnera tout du long de ton voyage. Je t'aime… » Il lui avait répondu un tendre « moi aussi » avant de se tourner vers la porte, son long manteau virevoltant derrière lui et de pousser la sortie pour observer avec une sorte d'émerveillement ce fiacre tiré par deux chevaux alezans qui allait le mener vers sa toute première mission.

Il repensa un instant à sa délicate fiancée, qui répondait au doux prénom de Lise. Leur dernière nuit passa en vitesse accélérée dans son esprit, ressentant de nouveau ses fines mains parcourant son torse, ses lèvres charnues sur les siennes, ses beaux yeux azur dans les siens, ses longs cheveux de blé sur ses épaules dénudées, son corps svelte et généreux se mouvant avec grâce contre lui, le plaisir ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait possédé…

Il rougit légèrement, continuant néanmoins de se faire conduire par le vieil homme – Melvin Stranblood - qui lui faisait visiter les principales pièces, à savoir la salle-à-manger, le salon, le couloir où les dizaines de chambres d'invités étaient étalées – la sienne lui étant attribuée – et enfin, le Saint Graal, la bibliothèque.

Aussitôt, l'air particulier de cire coulée, d'encens et de vanille le prit au nez. Il huma profondément le doux parfum, la vanille lui rappelant le capiteux parfum que dégageait sa future femme. Lui-même possédait une odeur mélangeant cannelle et bigarade, selon Lise.

Il observa les vastes rangées d'ouvrages, les étagères en bois de chêne sur lesquelles ils étaient entreposés, l'immense lustre en cristal qui était suspendu au plafond et les nombreuses tables installées pour la lecture, au centre desquelles trônait un chandelier. Ravi, il demanda l'autorisation de lire un peu, Melvin accepta presque automatiquement, lui faisant remarquer le manque de culture évident des « jeunes de nos jours ».

Reim s'installa à une table, recherchant son livre de chevet qu'il avait eu le malheur de laisser chez lui, dans leur petite mais chaleureuse maisonnette, à Lise et lui. Bien heureusement, il semblait qu'un nombre impressionnant de bouquins soit rangé ici. Alors il mit un certain temps à le trouver, mais ses recherches portèrent ses fruits.

Il retrouva la page à laquelle il s'était arrêté et s'assit sur une confortable chaise, puis, à la lueur tremblotante des bougies que supportait le chandelier, il continua sa lecture, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à la façon dont il pourrait demander à sa douce Lise si elle accepterait de lui offrir un mignon bambin. Puis sa mission lui revint en pleine figure lorsqu'une voix s'éleva dans la pièce. Elle avait un timbre très étrange, des intonations aigües et pourtant à la fois grave… impossible à décrire. Elle semblait joyeuse. Et Reim ne saurait dire si elle appartenait à un homme ou une femme. Mais comme il ou elle semblait en pleine conversation avec Melvin, il n'osa se retourner pour les interrompre et fit semblant de lire, écoutant attentivement la conversation pourtant banale. A propos de la position de la chambre de l'inconnu(e) par rapport à la lune. Il ou elle semblait souhaiter observer les étoiles et l'astre de la nuit. Un ou une passionné(e) d'astronomie ?

Bien que sa mission se réduise à rester dans l'ombre et à collecter des informations pour coincer le criminel, il voulait plus que tout intervenir, mais ce n'était malheureusement « pas de son ressort », comme le prétendait son supérieur.

Lorsque qu'enfin l'interminable négociation fut remporté par l'étranger, Reim attendit que la démarche claudicante de Melvin ne s'estompe pour faire volte face sur sa chaise et son cœur manqua un battement.

_C'est lui, _pensa t-il, un frisson d'horreur le parcourant.

Xerxes Break, le criminel, l'ineffable meurtrier de cent seize personnes, hommes, femmes, enfants. Aucun n'était épargné. Son allure n'était pourtant pas effrayante, plutôt excentrique. Il possédait un long manteau blanc qui débutait un peu en dessous des épaules et dont les manches masquaient ses mains, des bottes évasées qui s'ouvrait sur la cheville, une chemise parme à jabot noir, un pantacourt de couleur identique et une grotesque et effrayante petite poupée était perchée sur son épaule. Sa peau était presque translucide, tellement pâle que le nom d'albinos semblait lui correspondre à merveille. Sa coupe ébouriffée lui donnait l'air d'un gentil foldingue, dont la mèche immaculée couvrait la partie gauche de son visage, masquant une blessure d'origine inconnue mais dont la nature était notoire.

Certains agents le soupçonnait de se l'être infligé, mais cela semblait tout de même improbable, à moins qu'il ne se soit lui-même arraché l'œil gauche et qu'il ne fût masochiste, mais ses tendances sadiques et effroyablement sanglantes ne laissait pas penser une telle personnalité. Quant à son œil droit, d'un rouge des plus sanguinaires mais à la fois tellement fascinant, il balayait la salle d'un regard éteint, s'immobilisant soudain sur le jeune agent, qui frissonna. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc déconcertant, comme s'il avait décidé de vieillir avant l'heure. Pourtant, Reim connaissait sa date de naissance. Il devait avoir trente-deux ans. Pas cent deux. Son visage et son attitude laissait paraître une vingtaine d'années. Un homme intemporel.

A la fois ébahi et terrifié, il n'osait pas prendre la parole ni répondre au regard froid et implacable de l'étrange homme. Une seule chose lui venait en tête en l'observant : _cet homme a tué cent seize personnes et pourtant Melvin l'a laissé rentrer dans son manoir en toute impunité… ou alors s'était-il inventé un faux nom et le vieil homme n'avait-il pas reconnu le meurtrier. C'était tellement horrible et simple de se servir d'aussi naïves et gentilles personnes pour pouvoir perpétuer ses crimes…_

Finalement, le criminel prit un air enjoué comme il aurait choisi de tirer une carte de son jeu pour le plaquer sur la table et s'approcha de lui, sautillant presque. Une fois arrivé près du jeune brun, il lui tendit sa main d'une blancheur affolante, un sourire innocent gravé sur son visage.

- Bonsoir ! s'exclama t-il avec le ton jovial de son étrange voix. Je me nomme Xerxes Arbek, me ferez-vous l'honneur de vous présenter ?

Arbek… une anagramme de Break. Quant à son prénom, il n'avait même pas prit la peine de le changer. Tellement facile. Mais à la fois tellement ingénieux. C'était tellement simple que personne ne chercherait. A part peut-être Reim. Dans un sens, en tant que débutant, il cherchait ses repères et ce dont il se souvenait. Quand aux autres, plus expérimentés, ils étaient habitués à la subtilité de Break, aussi ne chercherait-il pas la simplicité. Reim devait admettre que l'homme était peut-être complètement fou à lier, mais terriblement intelligent. D'une certaine façon, il le fallait bien pour avoir tué autant de personnes sans finir derrière les barreaux une seule fois.

Le jeune homme toussota et serra sa main, intimidé sans pour autant le montrer.

- Je m'appelle Reim Lunettes. Enchanté.

- Lunettes ? répéta t-il.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire enfantin.

- C'est amusant, finit-il par dire, une lueur étrange dans son œil unique, tendant un doigt vers les lunettes de son interlocuteur.

- On me le dit souvent… enfin, pas comme ça, mais ça revient au même si on y réfléchit bien, rit-il, nerveux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, mon cher Reim ? demanda aussitôt l'albinos en percevant son trouble.

- Non, non ! le rassura t-il en souriant, se sermonnant intérieurement de sa transparence. Tout va bien.

- Ah bien, tant mieux, me voilà rassuré ! sourit-il, tapant dans ses mains masquées, ses trop longues manches s'agitant en tous sens.

Reim avait l'impression de parler à un enfant. Sa façon de dire les choses, de prendre cet air si pur, de se mouvoir, de s'habiller. Pourtant, sa façon de parler restait très courtoise et polie.

Cet air innocent qu'il affichait était effarant quand on pensait à la centaine de gens enterrée par sa faute, bien que tous n'ai pas eu cette chance. Le corps de certains n'avaient jamais été retrouvé, mais étaient disparus depuis si longtemps qu'un unique et très mince espoir restait aux familles qui s'y accrochait comme des noyés à une bouée.

La répulsion envahit Reim, sentant encore la froideur de la peau du criminel contre la sienne, percevant encore les effluves sucrées de cerise qu'il dégageait. Tout dans ce type était similaire à un innocent original. Mais derrière cette façade soigneusement fondée se cachait un immonde et répugnant bourreau, qui torturait ses victimes pour son bon plaisir.

Son premier meurtre avait été commis à ses quatorze ans. En cette époque, l'enfance berçait encore Reim, alors âgé de huit ans. Les joues roses de l'enfant avaient brusquement pâlies en entendant prononcer le mot « mort » par sa mère, qui dirigeait un prestigieux et reconnu élevage de canidés et d'équidés, fondé par son père, disparu et jamais retrouvé. Sûrement emporté lui aussi par un cinglé. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de la disparition de son géniteur que Reim s'était orienté dans la criminologie. Son premier but avait été de comprendre la logique froide et implacable des criminels.

Malheureusement, tous n'avaient pas de but précis. Aussi le sentiment d'injustice avait envahi Reim en comprenait cela. Son père avait disparu et avait probablement était tué et torturé pour les fantasmes d'un taré. Il avait alors piqué sa plus mémorable crise de colère et d'angoisse. Il était très sujet au stress et il n'était pas rare qu'il panique pour un rien, par exemple si ses proches rentraient un peu plus tard que prévu ou que sa fiancée s'absente sans le prévenir. En revanche, quand il s'agissait de son métier, rien ne le touchait. C'était la première fois que quelque chose le perturbait autant. Mais en même temps, ce n'était que sa première mission. C'était sans doute normal.

Alors il reporta de nouveau son regard ambré sur le visage pâle et enthousiaste de Xerxes. Il restait planté là, penché en avant, son visage à environ quatre pouces du sien, c'est-à-dire dix centimètres. Mal à l'aise, il recula légèrement sur sa chaise et Break se redressa, l'air toujours aussi radieux que quelques instants auparavant.

- Et bien, mon jeune ami, que diriez-vous d'une tasse de thé ?

- Oh, heu… merci mais je préfèrerais un bon chocolat chaud, déclina poliment Reim, certain qu'au moins il ne fourrerait rien dans sa boisson.

- Ah mais il fallait le dire de suite ! s'exclama l'albinos. Je file à la cuisine et je nous prépare un bon thé et un délicieux chocolat chaud !

Et c'est de sa démarche sautillante qu'il s'éloigna en direction des cuisines, laissant un Reim interloqué derrière lui. Décidemment, il était bien étrange, ce fichu assassin. Il n'eut même pas la force de continuer sa lecture, trop inquiet de boire une boisson qui fût passée entre les mains de Xerxes Break.

« Tout se passera bien car mon esprit t'accompagnera tout du long de ton voyage. »

Les bonnes paroles réconfortantes prononcées de la si douce voix de Lise lui revinrent en mémoire et il mit toute sa confiance dans ses dires. Il déglutit, avant d'entendre les pas cadencés de Break revenir. Quelques instants plus tard, un plateau en argent se posait sur la table, sur lequel étaient posé deux tasses fumantes, une boîte de sucres et un petit panier remplis de gâteaux certainement très bons pour les bourrelets. Néanmoins, la gourmandise de Reim prit le dessus et il se laissa tenter par un petit morceau de gâteau au chocolat, abandonnant sa méfiance pour sa grande faiblesse. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas avoir placé de poison dans les gâteaux, étant donné qu'il en dévorait lui-même des quantités ahurissantes – surtout en prenant en compte sa maigreur apparente.

Tout en dévorant ses sucreries, son œil unique brillait de mille petites étoiles, comme ceux des enfants émerveillés devant une pâtisserie. Non, décidemment, il n'avait rien d'un meurtrier. Au moment où son regard croisa celui étonné de Reim, il étouffa un rire – manquant de s'étrangler avec un morceau assez conséquent de gâteau – et frotta ses mains pleines de miettes, époussetant ses manches salies et observant le brun avec amusement.

- Pardonnez-moi pour ce comportement un peu laxiste mais je suis un gourmand irrattrapable, rit doucement l'albinos. Je m'excuse si je vous ai choqué.

- Rassurez-vous, je possède le même vice, sourit Reim.

Décidemment, il ne se soupçonnait pas de telles ressources d'hypocrisie.

- Oh, je comprends. Un jour, ces délicieuses douceurs auront ma peau, sourit paisiblement l'albinos, l'air soudainement attendri.

Etait-ce le fait d'avoir évoqué la mort qui le mettait dans un tel état ?

Break sembla se reprendre et secoua la tête, tout sourire.

- Bien, je vous laisse goûter votre chocolat, moi, je m'attaque à mon thé ! s'écria t-il soudainement, ajoutant quatre sucres dans sa boisson.

Il saisit sa tasse – limite le petit doigt en l'air – et la porta à ses lèvres, fermant les yeux d'un air serein. Prenant son courage – et sa tasse – à deux mains, il imita son curieux interlocuteur et se brûla légèrement, continuant malgré tout à boire le liquide brun et mousseux. Comme il n'agonisait pas par terre en se tordant de douleur, il fut soulagé – ou tout du moins ne mourrait-il pas tout de suite.

Il souffla sur la fumée dégagée par le chocolat, l'air distrait, quand l'horloge de la bibliothèque sonna, faisant sursauter le jeune homme, qui manqua renverser son chocolat brûlant sur ses genoux. L'albinos leva le nez, soupira et termina son thé d'une traite, avant d'enfourner un dernier gâteau et de se lever, le saluant de la main.

- Je vais me coucher, Emily dit que ce n'est pas très bon que je veille tard, fit-il.

Emily ?

Et, une fois à la porte, il se retourna, un sourire pervers se dessinant sur ses pâles lèvres, découvrant ses dents blanches et bien rangées, mais son œil conservant cette étincelle enfantine, le résultat était des plus troublants.

- Bonne nuit, ricana t-il avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité du couloir.

Les craquements sinistres des escaliers retentirent, tandis qu'une peur viscérale nouait le ventre de Reim.

Il passa la nuit dans la bibliothèque, incapable de monter à l'étage et de se cacher sous les couvertures en sachant que la chambre de ce meurtrier au comportement illogique n'était qu'à quelques mètres.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, éblouissant ses yeux vitreux et rougis par le sommeil, il grogna, puis une silhouette se pencha à son oreille et il sursauta violemment, tandis que la voix étrange résonnait dans sa tête :

- C'est une nouvelle journée qui débute. Ce mâtin l'aube était très rouge…

Suivi d'un rire à vous glacer les sangs.

Il se retourna pour le frapper avec son livre – pitoyable, mais il n'était pas assez réveillé pour se rappeler du revolver à sa ceinture – mais…

Il avait disparut. Devenait-il fou ?

Non, il ignorait que Xerxes Break s'était mortellement et fatalement intéressé à lui.

« C'est une nouvelle journée qui débute. Ce mâtin l'aube était très rouge… »

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que malgré l'éloignement du manga original – ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore vraiment PH – ça vous a plu et que vous avez passez un agréable moment !<strong>

**Pardonnez-moi, encore une fois…**

**Review ?**


	2. Souillure

**Bien ! Comme toujours, merci aux commentateurs/trices et à ceux qui suivent mon UA ! Je vous remercie de lire mon histoire et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant que le premier chapitre. Comme dit précédemment dans le premier chapitre, « les personnages de Pandora Hearts créés par Jun MOCHIZUKI sont repris ainsi qu'une partie de l'univers, mais cette fic étant considérée comme un UA, le caractère et le passé des personnages risquent d'être différents de l'œuvre originale, et, si vous souhaiter voir apparaître d'autres personnages de PH, demandez-le, je verrais de quelle façon je l'introduirais, merci ».**

**RATING : M (uniquement pour ce chapitre)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Reim fut violemment secoué et sursauta en ouvrant les yeux, soudainement inquiet. Mais ce n'était que Melvin qui lui adressait son sourire édenté. Il bailla et s'étira, une plaque rouge s'étalant sur ses joues en remarquant qu'il était couché dans un lit et en sous-vêtement. Qui avait bien pu… ?<p>

- Q… quelle heure est-il ? demanda le brun d 'une voix endormie.

- Seulement une heure de l'après-midi, rit le vieil homme.

Reim gémit et voulut se relever mais il retomba lourdement, observant la chambre avec curiosité. Ce n'était pas cette pièce que lui avait désigné et attribué Melvin comme étant la sienne. Il cilla, tentant de discerner l'environnement autour de lui malgré sa vue troublée par son absence de lunettes. Une main le fit se rallonger et il soupira.

- Vous êtes resté éveillé toute la nuit et vous vous êtes endormi dans la bibliothèque, précisa son vieil hôte. C'est monsieur Arbek qui vous a pris dans ses bras pour vous coucher dans sa chambre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre à gousset.

- Excusez-moi, je vous laisse avec lui, j'ai quelques courses à faire, assura Melvin en sortant de la chambre d'invité.

Monsieur Arbek ? Qui était monsieur Arbek ? Ah mais oui, Break, c'est vrai. BREAK ?

« …_je vous laisse avec lui… »_

Il observa autour de lui, le cœur battant à tout rompre et des sueurs froides dégoulinant dans son dos. Il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons, avant qu'une main les lui tende et il les chaussa avec empressement, poussant un petit cri de surprise en découvrant l'albinos penché sur lui, son sempiternel sourire amusé gravé sur le visage.

- Bonjour, mon cher Reim ! le salua le meurtrier avec entrain. Vous avez une mine épouvantable, remarqua t-il en secouant la tête d'un air affligé.

Il lui tapota affectueusement la joue avant de se lever et d'aller sautiller un peu plus loin, chantonnant il ne savait trop quel air entrainant. A bien y réfléchir, il préférerait ne pas en connaître le titre et les paroles. L'albinos se saisit des affaires de Reim qu'il avait soigneusement pliées et poussa la porte de la salle-de-bain jouxtant la chambre, y déposant serviette et habits, puis il commença à se déshabiller sous les yeux ébahis de Reim, qui rougissait à vue d'œil. Une fois nu, Xerxes vérifia la chaleur de l'eau qui remplissait la spacieuse baignoire et se retourna en frappant des mains.

- Alors, vous venez, mon ami ? demanda Break avec une joie non-dissimulée.

- Hem… c'est que… prendre mon bain avec des inconnus ne fait pas parti de mes habitudes, bafouilla le brun.

- Allons bon ! Pas de chichis entre nous ! Et puis, vu votre tête de déterré, je suis certain qu'un bon bain chaud vous fera le plus grand bien ! s'exclama l'albinos.

Reim se crispa et pensa soudain au revolver qui était accroché à sa ceinture, le cherchant du regard dans la pièce. L'avait-il trouvé ? Finalement, il jugea judicieux de ne pas contrarier le dangereux criminel et obéit, enlevant le dernier rempart sur son intimité avec tout de même une once de gêne et de dégoût.

_Ce saligaud doit bien s'amuser à m'observer me mettre à nu… sale pervers dégoûtant !_

Il plongea dans l'eau avec une réticence masquée et s'assit à l'opposé de l'homme qu'il traquait, repensant à toutes les choses qu'il pourrait lui faire subir sans son arme, aussi démuni. Nu comme un ver. Il frissonna et fit passer cette réaction pour un effet comme un contrecoup de la chaleur soudaine par rapport au froid qui régnait dans la chambre et également de la salle-de-bain.

Dans un sens, le meurtrier n'avait eu aucune gêne à se dévoiler ainsi à lui. Pourquoi ? Ou simplement trouvait-il cela plus amusant de gêner sa victime ? En tout cas, le brun espérait de tout son cœur que rien ne se passerait pendant cette toilette. D'ailleurs en pleine après-midi. Une idée peu rassurante lui traversa l'esprit.

_Il a attendu que je me réveille pour prendre un bain en même temps que moi… il ne va quand même pas me… me… me violer ?_

Sa mâchoire se contracta et il tenta de se souvenir de ses entraînements au cours desquels il avait appris à se battre et à se défendre, quand une main glacée se posa sur son bras et il eut un virulent soubresaut. Xerxes haussa les sourcils.

- Retournez-vous, je vais vous frotter le dos, ça vous réveillera ! se justifia Break en lui lançant un sourire rassurant.

Reim s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce et sentit la matière glissante et bienfaitrice du savon caresser doucement son dos, puis, une fois suffisamment savonné, les mains de l'albinos qui frottaient vigoureusement son dos. Un peu surpris qu'il n'en profite pas pour le griffer ou un tout autre acte de malveillance, il se laissa faire, se détendant au fur et à mesure que les frottements se muaient en massage. Il sentit les mains pâles faire se relaxer ses épaules tendues, ainsi que le faire frissonner tout le long de la colonne vertébrale, passant un doigt froid le long de son épine dorsale et de sa nuque. Il sentit ses tétons se hérisser sous les caresses de plus en plus lentes et lascives, puis il s'écarta vivement en sentant les mains blanches descendre sur ses hanches, se glissant sur ses cuisses. Il observa avec effarement l'albinos.

Celui-ci eut un sourire pervers, son unique œil brillant d'une flamme d'envie malsaine.

Reim se blottit au fond de la baignoire, son cœur s'emballant furieusement. Dans cette situation, il était à sa merci. Ce n'était pas la différence de taille, de poids ou même de muscles qui comptait – sans cela, ç'aurait été Reim la vainqueur. Mais la maîtrise. Le brun en manquait cruellement alors que le criminel avait des années d'expérience derrière lui.

L'albinos se cala confortablement au fond de la baignoire, avant de sortir son bras de l'eau, puis d'attraper deux verres qui avaient été préalablement posés sur une étagère avoisinante, avant de se saisir de deux petites fioles opaques et d'en verser le contenu dans l'un des verres, puis le posa sur la baignoire, à ses côtés, avant de reporter le regard sur le brun.

- Vous en voulez ? demanda l'albinos avec un sourire suggestif.

- Heu… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je vais vous faire une démonstration, ricana Break, saisissant le verre avant de glisser doucement vers Reim.

Celui-ci se releva précipitamment pour sortir de l'eau mais le canon glacé de sa propre arme s'insinua entre ses reins et il s'immobilisa soudain, tandis qu'un petit rire résonnait.

- Asseyez-vous, voyons.

Contraint, Reim obéit et se rassit dans l'eau chaude, tandis que l'albinos se collait à lui, passant ses jambes autour de la taille du brun, l'arme dans une main et le verre dans l'autre.

- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous étiez agent de Pandora, vilain, roucoula Break en caressant sa joue du bout de sa propre arme.

Reim n'eut même pas le temps de tenter de reprendre le contrôle de la situation que la coupe pleine du curieux liquide fut portée à ses lèvres et il trempa ses lèvres dedans, sentant l'érection de son tortionnaire naître contre lui.

_Cet espèce d'enfoiré est excité par la situation…_

C'est quand il reconnut le goût du liquide que ses mains se mirent à trembler violemment.

… _j'en ai déjà goûté à une soirée, lorsque j'étais plus jeune._

Un aphrodisiaque. Reim retint ses larmes, ses yeux devenant brillants.

_Il va vraiment abuser de moi…_

Une fois que le sadique eut totalement fait avaler le liquide fautif à sa victime, il posa le verre et resserra un peu plus sa prise sur l'arme, tandis que sa main gauche venait s'insinuer sur l'intimité du brun pour la caresser. Reim gémit, se maudissant intérieurement de réagir ainsi. L'aphrodisiaque semblait rapide. Peu après les premiers attouchements, sa verge se dressait, dure et gonflée. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

- Pitié, le supplia t-il.

L'albinos arrêta un instant de flatter son membre viril, relevant la tête vers le visage baigné de larmes de Reim. Il y eut comme un déclic en lui. Un étrange déclic. Il se mordit la lèvre, incapable de sortir ce sourire pervers et satisfait qu'il lançait à ses victimes lorsqu'elles le suppliaient. Contrarié, il retira sa main du phallus du brun et son excitation retomba brusquement, son regard se faisant troublé. La gorge nouée par un sentiment dont il ignorait la nature, il resta là, les bras ballant, l'arme de sa victime négligemment en retrait.

Devant lui, Reim eut un reniflement et détourna la tête, rougissant de honte. Il venait de pleurer et de le supplier, lui, cette ordure.

Xerxes ne savait plus quoi faire. Pourquoi ?

**Tu n'as plus envie de t'amuser ?** persiffla une voix dans sa tête. **Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?**

Oui, que lui prenait-il ?

Sous lui, Reim était tiraillé entre deux sentiments. L'horreur et l'envie. Ce fichu aphrodisiaque continuait d'agir. Alors il arracha l'arme des mains de son bourreau, la faisant valser plus loin, puis, n'en pouvant plus de ce mal qui l'emplissait, de ce mal qui naissait de son envie malsaine d'obtenir des caresses de l'homme qui le chevauchait, il posa ses mains sur celles pâles de l'albinos et les dirigea vers son intimité. Comme vidé, Xerxes l'observa sans comprendre, avant de faire le rapprochement entre le liquide stimulant qu'il lui avait donné et sa soudaine envie de lui. Sans trop chercher à connaître le vide qu'il ressentait, il s'activa à calmer les ardeurs du brun, jusqu'à ce qu'un orgasme particulièrement fort le fasse se cambrer et hurler de plaisir.

Toujours avec cette attitude de fantôme, il ressortit de l'eau et reprit l'arme, ne prenant même pas la peine de se couvrir d'une serviette, s'égouttant sur le sol. Sa prise s'affirma un peu plus autour du revolver et il observa sa victime pleurnicher dans le bain, avant de soupirer et de se dire qu'il faudrait attendre un moment avant que Reim ne se calme.

Il abaissa l'arme et s'activa à se sécher, puis s'habilla et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, tentant de sortir de son étrange et soudaine torpeur.

Le vide qu'il ressentait était similaire à celui dont il avait souffert pendant des années en se faisant battre par son père, juste avant de le tuer de ses propres mains à ses quatorze ans. L'unique phrase qu'il avait prononcée ce jour-là lui revint en mémoire, comme un coup de couteau qui ferait se rouvrir une ancienne plaie.

_On ne dit pas « petit con » à son fils lors de son anniversaire. On lui souhaite. Ou on meurt._

PAN.

Il se rappelait encore le type louche qui lui avait refilé l'arme. Un visage émacié et hâlé, les yeux petits et exorbités, l'air méchant. Sans doute mort. Il n'avait pas cherché à le retrouver. Il se fichait de celui qui lui avait refourgué le pistolet. C'était lui qui avait commis l'acte. Pourquoi tuait-il des gens, déjà ?

_Tous ceux qui n'ont pas cherchés à comprendre ton geste et te prennent pour un criminel, tous ces gens-là qui ignorent ce que c'est que d'être haï par son propre géniteur._

Il ne savait plus quel voyou lui avait dit cela, quelques jours après son crime, lorsqu'il s'était enfui. Il avait complètement perdu la tête après avoir appuyé sur la détente. Il s'était mit à tuer encore et encore. Comme un spectre assoiffé de vengeance, comme un prédateur assoiffé de sang. Après tout, était-ce sa faute si son père lui avait arraché son œil gauche pour l'exposer dans le salon comme un trophée de chasse ?

C'était sûrement ce jour-là qu'il avait commencé à chercher l'arme qui pourrait le délivrer de ses souffrances et de ses humiliations. Peut-être aussi en entendant ses parents discuter de le prostituer pour se faire de l'argent. Sa mère ne sauvait pas l'honneur non plus. Une vieille harpie stupide. Belle, mais tellement idiote.

Le milieu d'où il venait n'était pas réellement celui où l'on éduque un enfant sain. Comme un éclair de lucidité, il comprit enfin son comportement. Tuer des nobles, des riches, des vaniteux, des ducs, des duchesses, des fils de et fille de, des pauvres, des fermiers, des braves gens, des personnes malfaisantes, des criminels, des parents, des enfants, des chiens, des chats. Comment ne pas s'en être aperçu plus tôt ?

Son comportement ne suivait aucune logique.

Il était fou.

Il éclata d'un rire dément, son visage se tordant sous le mélange de douleur et de folie qu'avait fait ressurgir ses souvenirs de misère et d'humiliation.

Oui, c'est ça, complètement fou. Irrémédiablement tordu. Violent et cruel.

Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était fou.

C'était sa faute à _lui. _

Il jeta un regard haineux à Reim, son comportement se détraquant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Il ressentait un mélange de colère et de reproche. Comme lorsqu'il avait sans ménagement ni sentiment exécuté son propre père. Puis, quelques temps plus tard, sa mère. Son visage tordu de peur et ses yeux effrayés. Quel plaisir avait-il eu de la torturer avant d'abréger sa misérable vie !

Et lui, ce curieux agent de Pandora.

Quel intérêt avait eu ses supérieurs d'envoyer un jeune homme aussi inexpérimenté au devant des ennuis ?

Sa fureur capricieuse sembla s'éteindre progressivement au fur et à mesure qu'il observait son visage torturé et baigné de larmes. Ce n'était plus la même chose. Pourquoi ne ressentait-il aucune satisfaction à le tourmenter ? Pourquoi le délice qui emplissait son corps n'était pas là ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si vulnérable ? Comment le simple regard de ses yeux ambrés embués de larmes avait-il réussi à briser toutes ses défenses ? Pourquoi aucune délectation ne s'insinuait en lui en l'observant pleurer et gémir ?

Il se leva et jeta l'arme sur le lit, une haine incontrôlable se saisissant de lui.

Non, elle n'était pas dirigée vers Reim.

Mais vers lui-même.

Pourquoi ?

Il était fou, il ne savait pas.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il s'était adapté à ses changements d'humeur que lui-même n'arrivaient pas à comprendre.

Il souleva le corps nu et secoué de sanglots du brun de l'eau et le porta jusqu'à son lit où il l'enveloppa d'une couverture, frottant ses bras pour le réchauffer. Ses pleurs déchiraient son âme.

- ARRÊTE ! hurla Xerxes, tremblant.

Aussitôt, Reim se tut, ses grands yeux ambrés et brillants prenant la teinte de l'horreur et de la peur. Break s'assit à ses côtés et l'entoura de ses bras, avant de le faire poser sa tête humide sur ses genoux. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de l'entendre pleurer sa douleur. A présent, l'homme aux fins muscles semblait plus tenir d'un enfant que d'un adulte, blotti contre les genoux de l'albinos, séchant discrètement ses larmes.

Il était effrayé, sans aucun doute. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement illogique de son bourreau.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir souillé, déclara Xerxes d'une voix éraillée.

Reim leva ses grands yeux humides vers lui, incapable de saisir l'ineffable Xerxes Break.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le brun d'une voix timide et enfantine.

- Je ne sais pas.

Une nouvelle larme roula sur la joue de Reim et il voulut s'en aller.

En hurlant.

En courant.

En pleurant.

Vite.

Loin.

Loin de lui.

Loin de ce fou.

Loin de ce fou qui le terrorisait.

La main pâle et tremblante de l'albinos vint caresser son front, comme un geste d'apaisement. Reim ferma les yeux, crispé. Mais Xerxes ne fit que caresser doucement son visage et ses cheveux.

- Je suis désolé, répéta t-il.

Reim se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même et ne voulut plus jamais rouvrir les yeux ni même bouger. Il se sentait humilié. Sali. Souillé.

- Tu veux bien me donner un baiser, dis ? demanda Break.

Reim eut un soubresaut et marmonna des « oui, oui, oui, oui » aigus. Il avait trop peur de lui refuser quelque chose.

Xerxes se pencha doucement sur lui et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, les faisant se mouvoir contre celles brûlantes du brun, dans un baiser à la fois tendre et maladroit. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il embrassait quelqu'un.

Quand il se retira, une chaleur emplit son cœur.

Il ne l'avait pas repoussé.

Un sentiment de fierté enfantine l'envahit.

- Dis, tu veux bien rester là ? Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger, tu dois être mort de faim.

Tout content, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et posa avec délicatesse la tête de Reim sur les draps avant de partir quérir de la nourriture.

Quand la porte se referma, Reim fondit en larmes, se tenant la tête entre les mains.

_Pitié, sortez-moi de ce cauchemar… Je vous en supplie, faîtes que ce fou me laisse en paix !_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, à la prochaine, j'espère ! Certes, quel chapitre étrange et morbide… je l'accorde, mais pardonnez-moi, c'est le thème de la fic ! Je rassure ceux qui sont fans de Xerxes et Reim, le pauvre petit Reim ne sera pas martyriser pendant toute l'histoire ! Evidemment, leur relation va se développer, ça va pas en rester au stade « il est fou, au s'cours ! ». Un peu comme dans le manga, ils vont apprendre à se connaître, quand à l'issu de ce rapprochement… bénéfique ou mortel ?<strong>


	3. Obscur éveil

**Bien le bonjour, amis terrien ! (oh non, voilà que je recommence…) **

**Bref ! Un grand merci aux commentatrices/teurs et je vous serrerais chaleureusement la main à l'heure qu'il est si nous n'étions pas séparé par un écran… enfin, j'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira ! **

**Excusez-moi pour le chapitre un peu plus court que les autres.**

**« Les personnages de Pandora Hearts créés par Jun MOCHIZUKI sont repris ainsi qu'une partie de l'univers, mais cette fic étant considérée comme un UA, le caractère et le passé des personnages risquent d'être différents de l'œuvre originale, et, si vous souhaiter voir apparaître d'autres personnages de PH, demandez-le, je verrais de quelle façon je l'introduirais, merci ».**

**RATING : T**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Reim restait immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, il luttait pour empêcher la fatigue de l'emporter et de laisser sa vigilance s'éteindre dans les bras du meurtrier. Il était étroitement roulé en boule contre le torse de l'albinos, des frissons d'horreur et de peur le parcourant, cherchant de ses yeux ambrés et larmoyants un moyen de s'extirper de l'étreinte étouffante du fou. Ses mains tremblaient, il ne sentait plus ses jambes, dont la circulation du sang était coupée par une grande partie du corps de son bourreau, et il avait l'impression qu'un étau tentait de se resserrer sur son esprit au bord du délire. Cela faisait des heures qu'il ne bougeait plus.<p>

Soudain, un grognement.

Il sursauta faiblement, espérant que Xerxes Break le laisserait en paix et même, s'il le voulait bien, le laisser étirer ses muscles endoloris. Il sentit la joue glacée se frotter contre sa nuque frissonnante. Puis une langue lécha sa peau, l'enduisant d'une salive moite. Les mains qui enserraient sa taille se relâchèrent un peu, et le long et fin corps d'albâtre ondula légèrement, s'étirant et reprenant conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

Reim fixa les restes du repas que lui avait apporté son geôlier, se donnant un point à fixer pour ne pas se laisser abattre.

Il fallait qu'il se batte.

Qu'il se sorte de ce pétrin dans lequel il semblait bien embourbé.

Si seulement l'albinos avait un peu relâché sa prise en sombrant dans l'inconscience, Reim aurait pu profiter de ce cours laps de temps pour se ruer sur le meuble en face et se saisir de son arme. Et, brusquement, comme par miracle, l'emprise qu'avait Xerxes sur lui se défit et il en profita pour tirer un coup sec et tomber du lit. Puis il se ramassa et se releva, faisant un bond pour capturer le revolver entre ses mains. Puis il le pointa sur le criminel ensommeillé.

- Maintenant, c'est terminé ! s'écria t-il, la voix un peu chevrotante et les jambes flageolantes – ses muscles avaient du mal à se réveiller.

Break se frotta les yeux de ses longues manches, la bouche un peu entre-ouverte et l'air vulnérable de l'enfant réveillé inscrit sur son pâle visage. Il lorgna l'arme de Reim, soupira et se roula en boule sur le lit, jouant avec les couvertures et passant sa main sur la place encore chaude de Reim. Il ferma ses yeux, poussant un nouveau souffle de regret.

Puis enfin, l'air enjoué qu'il avait adopté lors de leur première rencontre se grava en une expression protectrice. Il leva son œil unique et l'éclat glacé de celui-ci fit frémir Reim. Voilà le sadique de retour. Le cinglé enamouré de l'autre fois avait disparu de son regard. Seule la lueur froide et implacable du chasseur flambe dans le sang de son œil.

Il s'étira à la manière d'un tigre indolent, avant de basculer en position assise à l'aide de ses mains aux longs ongles semblables aux griffes mortelles du grand félin. Il planta son œil, cette mer de sang, dans le bel ambre pur du jeune brun. Ses mains tremblèrent violemment sur son arme, la faisant méchamment dévier de sa trajectoire. Comment un simple coup d'œil pouvait-il le mettre dans un tel état ? Comment pouvait-il le déstabiliser ainsi ? Quel était le noir secret de son magnifique et intimidant œil sanglant ?

Il se leva doucement, prenant soin de marquer une lenteur angoissante, puis se planter juste en face du brun, un large sourire ironique et insensé déformant ses traits. Il prit le canon de sa main blanche, la plaçant sur sa poitrine, le laissant pas une seconde de répit aux yeux ambrés de Reim.

- Et bien, qu'attends-tu ? Tire, dit-il simplement, sans la moindre once d'émotion.

Le doigt que le brun avait posé sur la détente tremblait si violemment qu'il appuya sans le faire exprès et il ferma les yeux, gémissant, s'attendant à être éclaboussé de sang et à être hanté par le visage de l'homme qu'il avait tué. Mais…

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, l'albinos riait dans sa manche, tandis que du canon du revolver était sorti un long bâton dont la bannière proclamait : « Pan ! Tu m'as tué ! ».

Il en laissa tomber l'arme et il s'écroula sur le sol, à genoux et le visage entre ses mains tremblantes, tandis que le rire de Break s'amplifiait et qu'il tapotait sur son épaule d'un air compatissant.

- La prochaine fois, peut-être, ricana t-il.

Puis il partit farfouiller dans une armoire tenant compagnie à un porte-manteau, tandis que les tremblements de la pauvre victime prostrée s'intensifiaient.

_Rien. Je ne peux rien faire contre lui. Il est trop malin… trop névrosé. Comment pourrai-je me sortir de là ? Je n'ose qu'à peine soutenir son regard…_

Enfin, la porte en bois de chêne du placard se referma et l'albinos s'agenouilla à ses côtés, caressant ses cheveux comme il caresserait les poils d'un chien, puis il tapota ses fesses, lui montrant un long et effrayant martinet. Le brun oublia une nouvelle fois toute fierté et commença à gémir et à pleurer, le suppliant. Tandis que le sourire pervers de Break s'agrandissait, il caressait souplement le dos de son tout nouveau jouet. La seule phrase qui sembla satisfaire l'ignoble meurtrier fut : « Pitié… je vous en supplie, faîtes de moi ce que vous voulez, mais ne me fouettez pas… ».

- Tout ce que je veux ? répéta l'albinos, son œil brillant plus que jamais d'une lueur malsaine.

Il caressa lascivement le menton de Reim d'un doigt froid. Il frissonna, sentant honteusement ses larmes couler sur ses joues brûlantes.

- Oui, murmura t-il.

L'albinos lui lança un clin d'œil, capturant une larme sur sa joue, pour lécher pensivement son doigt humide par la suite et passer sa langue sur les lèvres scellées de Reim, qui s'efforçait de ne pas prendre un air dégoûté, se disant que Lise voudrait plus que tout que tout ça ne l'atteigne pas et qu'il demeure en vie. L'albinos glissa sa main sous la chemise du brun et caressa son ventre, comme il gratouillerait son animal de compagnie. Il semblait guetter la réaction de son jouet. Mais celui-ci resta impassible, même si les larmes ne cessaient de couler. De toute manière, il n'arrivait pas à les retenir.

Xerxes se pencha à son oreille, glissant son bras autour de la taille du brun.

- Tu seras ma marionnette, chuchota t-il. Tu m'obéiras quoi qu'il t'en coûte. Tu n'obéiras qu'à moi.

Il resserra sa prise sur sa taille et l'attira à lui, léchant sa joue, mordillant son oreille et l'embrassant sauvagement, sa langue brisant le barrage des lèvres pleines de Reim, s'introduisant dans sa bouche et menant un vain et étrange bal avec sa langue, comme pour dominer celui qui s'était déjà incliné, pour l'écraser.

- Tu m'appartiens, murmura t-il, presque avec amour.

Le sadisme qui perçait dans sa voix troubla plus que jamais Reim, qui tenta de détourner son visage, mais l'albinos reprenait encore possession de sa bouche, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il lui obéirait sans se défiler, qu'il devrait lui appartenir comme un jouet à son propriétaire, qu'il devrait se plier à tous ses désirs comme un serviteur à son maître.

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, éclatant d'un rire dément. Puis il se releva et lui donna un coup de pied aux fesses.

- Allez, cesse de ramper à mes pieds et va satisfaire ta curiosité à la bibliothèque, ordonna t-il.

Sans réfléchir, Reim bondit presque sur ses deux pieds, s'enfuyant presque de la chambre, juste avant que le bras pâle et maigre de son maître ne le retienne, sa bouche mordant virulemment son oreille. Reim poussa un petit cri en sentant le sang couler, puis son étrange voix résonna dans sa tête.

- Si jamais je te voix parler à quelqu'un sans ma permission, si jamais je ne te vois pas à la bibliothèque comme je te l'ai autorisé, alors tu sauras ce que « torture » veut dire. Et tu n'auras plus jamais ma permission. C'est bien clair ?

Reim, tétanisé, restait immobile.

- Ne m'oblige pas répéter…

La prise se resserra et il étouffa un gémissement.

- O… oui, bafouilla t-il.

- Va, dit l'albinos avec un sourire satisfait.

Reim partit sans demander son reste, bien décidé à lui obéir. Car une idée, même folle, venait de germer comme une mauvaise herbe dans son esprit, s'enracinant profondément, se nourrissant de la peur viscérale que lui inspirait son maître, s'emplissant de chacune de ses paroles menaçantes.

_Je ne peux pas lui échapper… il est partout… il me surveille…_

De tous côtés, sa tête se tordait, lançant des regards apeurés dans tous les recoins, se tordant les mains et poussant de petits gémissements étouffés à chaque ombre qu'il croisait.

Xerxes Break pouvait être fier de lui.

Il était à sa merci.

oOo

Xerxes se laissa glisser contre la porte et poussa un soupir soulagé. Malgré son comportement détraqué de la veille, le petit Reim lui obéissait. Il était sa poupée de porcelaine, son petit serviteur chéri. A cause de ce surprenant déclic, des sentiments oubliés avaient remontés en lui. Compassion, amitié, chaleur humaine. S'il agissait comme si de rien n'était et le martyrisait, c'est parce qu'il ne voudrait jamais admettre la soudaine faiblesse qu'avait fait naître le jeune brun en son cœur. Il lui rappelait sans cesse un petit enfant perdu, acculé, comme il l'était lui-même il y a longtemps.

Mais ce qui avait attisé sa curiosité, ce qui avait brisé ses défenses, c'était cette étincelle de mystère et de douleur au creux de ses yeux, au fond de ses prunelles, enfouit derrière un masque de bonheur et de fierté.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il savait que Reim le filait depuis quelques temps déjà. Et le pauvre n'était décidemment pas assez expérimenté pour se dire d'être un peu moins transparent. Il avait suffit de quelques recherches sur lui, de quelques informations glanées à l'aide d'un bon sabre, pour savoir qu'il était fiancé et qu'il travaillait à Pandora. Deux choses importantes pour faire sombrer une victime. Son travail et sa vie privé.

Par la suite, il avait remarqué cette lueur d'abattement, de culpabilité. Malgré tout, malgré ce qui lui restait de raison, malgré sa folie et ses activités meurtrières… Reim avait trouvé une place en son cœur, bien au chaud, comme un trésor dissimulé. Il ignorait comment on pouvait aussi soudainement se sentir aussi attaché et proche de quelqu'un.

Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait d'abord tenter de lutter contre cette soudaine flamme qui brûlait en lui. Une flamme que n'aurait jamais du connaître Xerxes Break. Quelque chose de tellement beau, mais de si dévastateur entre ses mains maladroites et ensanglantées.

Il savait également qu'il avait une autre priorité, plus importante celle-là.

_Quel secret caches-tu au fond de ton si beau regard innocent, Reim ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez envie de savoir la suite. Merci de m'avoir lue et peut-être à la prochaine ! Attention, apparition d'un personnage au prochain chapitre, les paris sont ouverts.<strong>


	4. Jeu mortel

**Bien… quatrième chapitre !**

**Désolée de vous annoncer ça comme ça mais… cette fic ne dépassera pas les cinq chapitres, à mon humble avis. Enfin, pour raison personnelle, il fallait que j'écourte cette histoire (en fait, j'ai un nouveau projet de fiction et je suis pressée de poster le prologue ^^) Ce n'est malheureusement pas sur ce fandom, mais bon… ce serait sur Crimson-Shell. Des connaisseurs ?**

**Bref, je m'égare, héhé ^^'**

**« Les personnages de Pandora Hearts créés par Jun MOCHIZUKI sont repris ainsi qu'une partie de l'univers, mais cette fic étant considérée comme un UA, le caractère et le passé des personnages risquent d'être différents de l'œuvre originale, et, si vous souhaitez voir apparaître d'autres personnages de PH, demandez-le, je verrais de quelle façon je l'introduirais, merci ».**

**Pardon pour le chapitre un peu moins long… mais bon, suspense oblige !**

**Merci bien d'avoir l'amabilité de me lire et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Alors que Reim lisait paisiblement – ou du moins avec un air paisible – un vieil ouvrage pris à bout de bras dans l'immense bibliothèque de ce cher Melvin Stranblood, les pas caractéristiques de son tortionnaire se répercutèrent dans la grande salle lumineuse et il sursauta, retenant à la dernière seconde le livre qui lui était tombé des mains. Il leva vivement la tête, soudainement inquiété. Les pas, bien que légers et sautillants, révélaient une certaine charge. Pas forcément très lourde, mais il semblait en effet que l'albinos ait emporté avec lui quelque chose qui poussait des gémissements, des suppliques et qui glissait sur le sol comme… un corps.<p>

Le brun sauta de sa chaise et chercha son revolver à sa ceinture avant de se souvenir avec amertume que son bourreau le lui avait pris et confisqué. Bien malgré lui, il commença à paniquer et à chercher avec empressement une quelconque arme, ou même un objet qu'il pourrait lui jeter à la figure pour le retarder et pouvoir prendre du recul, afin de se préparer à un éventuel combat.

Mais trop tard, il était là.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, tirant par les cheveux le pauvre Melvin, l'air neutre. Le vieil homme se débattait férocement, s'agitant en tous sens et voulant donner des coups à son agresseur, mais celui-ci semblait en être à peine conscient. Il se dirigea vers Reim, qui, le cœur battant à tout rompre, attendait Xerxes Break, hésitant à se montrer agressif et menaçant. Son air impassible était des plus effrayants et des plus glaçants. Personne ne pourrait résister à son œil à l'air meurtrier, cette mer de sang qui semblait vouloir l'aspirer et le noyer.

Un peu tremblant, il observa l'albinos qui restait immobile, semblant attendre quelque chose. Puis, comme s'il s'impatientait, il sortit le revolver de Reim de sa poche et le pointa sur la tête du vieil homme, l'air toujours aussi distant.

- Petit Reim, dis-moi quel est ton secret ? demanda t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Le concerné eut un frémissement. Impossible qu'il soit au courant… il ne pouvait pas savoir quel était son crime. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que Reim était un homme marqué par le sang. Il ne pouvait pas savoir… Il ne devait pas savoir.

- Quel secret ? fit innocemment l'agent de Pandora.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu me caches les choses, Reim. Confie-toi à moi.

- Vos paroles amicales sont dignes d'être enflammées en enfer, s'écria Melvin.

- Silence ! cria l'albinos en lui assenant un coup de crosse dans l'omoplate qui l'immobilisa instantanément.

Reim observa avec méfiance sa propre arme et pesa le pour et le contre. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ?

- Si tu n'es pas gentil avec moi, je serais méchant avec notre hôte, prévint le criminel.

Le brun déglutit. Serait-il encore le lâche qu'il avait été ? Laisserait-il un homme se faire tuer à cause de lui ?

Un rictus agita les lèvres pâles de l'albinos et son doigt appuya légèrement sur la détente, comme une sourde menace, mais Reim s'élança en avant et voulut saisir son bras, quand Xerxes lui coupa le souffle à l'aide d'un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Il se tint courbé, les bras serrés autour de lui, le visage crispé et douloureux.

- Pitié ! Laissez-le en paix ! le supplia le brun dans un souffle saccadé.

- Bien.

Le corps tomba mollement au sol dans un bruit de chiffon, Melvin semblant inerte. Reim se prostra un peu plus et parvint à se tenir à quatre pattes pour distinguer son vieil hôte.

- Est-il… ?

- Non, tu n'as pas été si méchant que ça avec moi.

Il poussa l'évanoui du bout du pied avant de prendre sa victime à la gorge et de la plaquer sol.

- Dis-moi tout, sourit l'albinos d'un air carnassier.

oOo

_Le jeune brun s'élança et sauta, réussissant à passer de l'autre côté de la barrière dans un cri victorieux, lançant un regard amusé à son ami d'un air rayonnant. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils d'un air boudeur, avant de le rejoindre, passant lui-aussi par-dessus la clôture. Puis enfin, il prit le bras de son ami et ils s'enfoncèrent tous deux dans la forêt qui leur était pourtant interdite. Les interdictions les avaient remplis du désir de savoir. Et ils étaient maintenant partis à l'aventure, espérant trouver quelque chose de croustillant à se mettre sous la dent. Pour enfin savoir ce que les adultes ne voulaient pas qu'ils voient._

_Chacun âgé de treize ans, les deux adolescents formaient une belle paire, toujours en train de fourrer leur nez où il ne fallait pas et à enfreindre les règles. En fait, Reim n'était pas tellement pour le fait de contredire les adultes, mais la curiosité qui le dévorait était un ennemi redoutable et son ami s'en servait bien comme arme pour le faire céder. Evidemment, il était presque impossible de les séparer. Toujours fourrés ensemble. Inévitablement, ce jour-là n'était pas un bon jour._

_Il fallait bien que cela arrive. Pour leur donner une leçon. Mais quelle leçon fallait-il tirer de cette énorme erreur ? A part peut-être mourir de culpabilité et de chagrin. Mais rien d'autre ne semblait être une chose très saine pour leur mentalité._

_Aussitôt, les deux jeunes garçons se ruèrent entre les arbres en touchant tout ce qu'il voyait, s'émerveillant de ce qu'on leur avait toujours refusé. Mais bientôt, la forêt s'arrêta pour faire place à un large terrain plat où sinuait une route de terre sablonneuse. Les deux amis s'engagèrent sur la route après avoir tracé une croix sur l'arbre où ils avaient quitté la forêt, à l'aide d'une pierre tranchante. _

_Leur balade fut des plus paisibles et calmes, chacun riant joyeusement aux blagues débitées par l'autre. Bien évidemment, de si jeunes garçons ne pouvaient qu'être insouciants et innocents, incapable de se méfier de la personne qui les filait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Pourtant, sa longue silhouette encapuchonnée en été était assez suspecte. Mais non, rien ne semblait plus les distraire que le ciel d'un bleu azur et les oiseaux qui gazouillaient gaiement. _

_Ce n'est que lorsque leurs deux prénoms furent prononcés qu'ils se retournèrent. Ils prirent peur en voyant que l'homme se décapuchonnait pour découvrir un visage familier. Le père de son ami. Ils paniquèrent avant de s'enfuir en courant comme deux petits voleurs, repassant pas leur chemin et sprintant comme des fous furieux jusqu'à la clôture où ils passèrent en quatrième vitesse. Alors que Reim l'avait franchie, son ami resta accroché à la grille par sa veste, qu'il tentât en vain de retirer, mais son père, qui avait lui aussi courut pour les rattraper, l'attrapa par le cou et ses doigts l'enserrèrent violemment, tandis que Reim défaisait rapidement la veste de son ami et mordait vivement les doigts du détestable père de son copain. Puis ils reprirent leur course et Reim et lui vinrent se réfugier dans les jupons de sa mère, qui les accueillit en riant. _

_Lady Clarisse ébouriffa les cheveux bruns de son fils en riant, observant celui-ci d'un air amusé._

- _Qu'as-tu encore fait, mon adorable Reim ? sourit la mère. _

- _P… pardon maman, sanglota le petit._

- _Cesse de geindre, sale gosse ! s'écria le père de son ami, qui les avait rejoints._

_Il croisa ses bras d'un air furieux, observa son fils et son ami d'un air répugné._

- _Quand cesseras-tu ces enfantillages ? gronda l'homme à son fils._

- _Mais monsieur ! s'écria Reim, les yeux brillants. Ce n'était pas bien grave, nous sommes revenus…_

- _Mais vous avez désobéis ! Comment avez-vous osez nous faire ça ?_

- _Calmez-vous, enfin, mon cher, tenta de l'apaiser Clarisse._

- _Non, je ne me calmerais pas ! grogna le père, avant de prendre sèchement son fils pas le bras et de l'entraîner avec lui d'un pas raide._

_Reim observa l'air soucieux de son ami et son regard se voila. C'était sa faute. Il n'aurait pas dû céder. Son ami allait se faire punir à cause de lui. Il allait encore une fois se faire battre par ce maudit homme. Son ami ne l'avait révélé qu'à lui et lui avait fait promettre de garder le silence. Comment briser une promesse et garder la confiance de son ami, même pour son bien ?_

_« Au fond, je l'aime quand même… » lui avait-il avoué un soir._

_Comment pouvait-il l'aimer ? Ce n'était qu'un affreux monstre !_

_Reim se fit une promesse ce jour-là._

_Et il la tint le soir même._

_Quelques heures après l'altercation, Reim se glissa hors de sa chambre en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller sa mère et éviter de faire aboyer les chiens, puis il se faufila chez son ami et pénétra dans sa chambre, où il le trouva en train de sangloter et le visage en sang, son corps couvert de bleus totalement nu._

_Reim se précipita auprès de lui et le tint contre son torse, caressant ses cheveux d'un geste apaisant._

- … _Je suis vraiment en colère, cette fois, finit par dire le brun à son ami._

- _En colère ? répéta son ami en séchant difficilement ses larmes._

- _Oui, il n'a pas le droit de te faire ça._

- _Ecoute, Reim…_

- _Non, je n'écouterais pas ! Je veux que tu avoues à quelqu'un ce qu'il te fait subir._

- _N'y pense même pas… je l'aime, tu comprends ?_

- _Non, je ne comprends pas ! Tu ne dois le laisser faire ça sous aucun prétexte, pas même si tu ressens de l'amour pour lui !_

- _Reim…_

- _Tais-toi ! Tu m'exaspères !_

- _Reim…_

- _Je vais le frapper s'il continue !_

- _Reim…_

- _Je te jure qu'il va regretter d'avoir posé ses sales pattes sur t…_

- _REIM !_

_Il se sentit attiré en arrière et il reçut un violent coup au visage, tandis qu'il poussait un cri étouffé. _

- _ARRÊTE PAPA ! hurla son ami._

_Mais les coups continuaient à pleuvoir et les larmes vinrent couler sur le visage de Reim, tandis que les coups de pieds et de poings s'intensifiaient. Enfin, une fois la terrible torture terminée, le père se dirigea vers son ami, l'air menaçant._

- _Tu as osé me dire d'arrêter ? frémit-il._

- _Papa…, le supplia l'adolescent._

_La visibilité de Reim se fit plus perçante et sa souffrance sembla se mettre entre parenthèses, tandis qu'il observait ce sale type violenter son ami. Comme par réflexe, il s'appuya sur ses deux mains en poussant un cri de rage et fonça tête baissé dans l'homme, qui, prit par surprise, bascula et se retrouva sous le brun, qui ne cessait de lui donner de violentes claques, qui se muèrent en coups de poings. Enfin, ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de son cou et, le visage déformé par la haine et les larmes, Reim murmura :_

- _Crèves, pourriture._

_Il ne relâcha pas sa prise avant que le dernier souffle de l'homme n'ait expiré et Reim se calma progressivement, reprenant ses esprits petit à petit. Son ami, totalement statufié, restait là, blessé et effrayé._

- _Reim… qu'as-tu fait ? Tu l'as… tué ? sanglota l'adolescent._

_La rage envahit de nouveau le brun et il se tourna vers son ami._

- _Tu devrais me remercier ! Je viens de te délivrer !_

- _Reim… par ta faute, je n'ai plus aucun parent vivant._

- _Tu m'accuses ?_

- _OUI ! REGARDE !_

_Et il lui jeta une chaussure à proximité, qui l'atteint de plein fouet._

- _Tu ne devais pas t'en mêler ! lui rappela son ami. _

_Il se leva, emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, et se dirigea dans couloirs, l'air triste mais déterminé._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Reim, brusquement paniqué._

- _Je vais te dénoncer. Tu es mon meilleur ami… mais tu es devenu un meurtrier, Reim._

- _Ne fais pas ça !_

_Son ami ne répondit pas, et Reim se jeta sur lui, le plaquant au sol, voulant l'immobiliser, mais un sinistre craquement retentit et le brun se pétrifia. Il remonta son genou contre lui et observa la nuque de son ami, déjà grandement fragilisée par les coups de son père décédé. Il venait de lui briser les cervicales._

_Un grand vide l'envahit._

- _Non…_

_Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. _

- _NON !_

_Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait._

- _NOOOON !_

_Il l'avait tué._

- _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !_

_Il était devenu ce qu'il haïssait._

- _Non… non… non…_

_Un meurtrier._

- _Oz…_

oOo

Reim contracta sa mâchoire, observant la réaction du criminel, qui avait l'air toujours aussi neutre, hochant inconsciemment la tête, comme pour approuver ses dires.

- Et comment es-tu devenu agent, alors ? finit par demander l'albinos.

- Ma mère m'aimait tellement qu'elle m'a couvert et a assuré que j'étais avec elle lors des meurtres. Je n'ai donc pas pu être inculpé. Cette affaire n'est pas dans mon dossier, car j'étais un enfant à l'époque et on trouvait ça ridicule de m'accuser, alors, on a retiré toutes les accusations en vérifiant qu'elles étaient soi-disant fausses.

- Hmm…, considéra l'albinos. Tu es quelqu'un de redoutablement… stupide.

Les poings de Reim se crispèrent.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas suivi les conseils de ton ami ? fit Break. Ils étaient pourtant pertinents.

- J'avais l'impression d'être lâche en le laissant ainsi !

- Il fallait le confier à quelqu'un qui puisse faire quelque chose.

- J'avais fait une promesse !

- On peut toujours briser une promesse.

- Peut-être vous, mais pas moi !

- Alors même si ton ami avait été sur le point de mourir, tu aurais préféré ne rien faire ?

Un pesant silence s'installa et de lourdes larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Reim.

- Cessez de me torturez ! Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! hurla t-il. Vous n'étiez pas là…

Il recommença à pleurer, comme lorsqu'il était enfant et que sa mère était là pour le réconforter. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas là pour le réconforter. Au lieu de ça, c'est l'albinos qui le prit dans ses bras. Eberlué, Reim ne fit pas un geste et tenta de calmer son cœur qui s'affolait et ses larmes qui coulaient inlassablement.

- Xerxes…, souffla t-il.

- Ce qui est aberrant, c'est que tu me ressembles plus que tu ne voudrais l'admettre… et ça me plaît.

Le ton qu'il avait employé pour prononcer les quatre derniers mots fit frissonner d'horreur le brun. La prise autour de lui se resserra et il fut projeté par terre, tandis que l'albinos sortait de nouveau le revolver de Reim.

Tout se passa comme au ralenti.

Tout ce que savait Reim, c'est qu'il était trop ivre de chagrin d'avoir ravivé ses douloureux souvenirs pour intervenir.

Il méritait d'être puni.

Enfin, le coup de feu retentit.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, ça vous a plu ? J'espère bien, en tout cas ! Merci de m'avoir lue et au prochain chapitre !<strong>

**Prochain chapitre qui paraîtra d'ailleurs prochainement… alors, pressé ?**


	5. Oh, douce folie

**Bon… attention, dernier chapitre ! BOUHAHA ! Hem, hem…**

**« Les personnages de Pandora Hearts créés par Jun MOCHIZUKI sont repris ainsi qu'une partie de l'univers, mais cette fic étant considérée comme un UA, le caractère et le passé des personnages risquent d'être différents de l'œuvre originale, et, si vous souhaitez voir apparaître d'autres personnages de PH, demandez-le, je verrais de quelle façon je l'introduirais, merci (sauf que là c'est un peu mort vu que c'est la fin de la fic… héhé) ».**

**RATING : T**

**MOUHAHA ! Deux chapitres en une journée ! Ce qui présage un truc assez rapide… arf, arf, arf~**

**Oh, pardon pour ce chapitre un peu court, mais… mais… ! Non, décidemment, je n'arrive pas à trouver d'excuse bidon…~**

**Bien, faut que j'arrête les bêtises et les pétages de câble ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Lorsque Reim ouvrit les yeux, aucune trace de sang ne l'auréolait, il n'était pas blessé, non rien. Il releva ses yeux ambrés et les planta dans celui pour une fois expressif de l'albinos. Son arme était dirigée vers lui, oui, mais où était passée la balle ? Il scruta les alentours, observant l'impact du petit objet de métal mortel défigurer le sol, à peine quelques centimètres à côté de lui. Il remarqua ensuite les mains tremblantes de l'albinos, dont l'œil de sang se noyait maintenant dans l'eau pure. Non… impossible. Xerxes Break pleurait ?<p>

Les larmes roulaient sur sa joue droite, floutant sa peau de porcelaine.

Que se passait-il ?

Break tomba à genoux, soudainement désarmé et vulnérable, le revolver tombant au sol. Reim profita de sa saute d'humeur probablement dû à sa folie, et se saisit de son arme, la pointant sur le criminel.

- Mains en l'air ! s'exclama t-il en reprenant un semblant de contenance.

L'albinos sembla s'en préoccuper comme d'une guigne.

Je serais dans l'obligation de tirer si vous n'obéissez pas, le prévint le brun.

Break releva son visage baigné de larmes, les lèvres tremblantes.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me tutoyer ? demanda t-il.

Désarmé par sa question quelque peu déplacée, Reim fronça les sourcils, cillant et tentant de percevoir la ruse dans sa voix pourtant chargée de chagrin et de peine.

- Cessez de raconter des idioties et suivez-moi ! ordonna vainement Reim.

- Reim…

L'albinos leva sa main, comme s'il voulait agripper la main du brun, comme s'il voulait caresser son visage. Il se releva péniblement et vint se blottir contre les jambes de l'agent de Pandora, qui n'osa même pas faire un seul geste. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à tirer ? Bon sang, c'était un criminel de la pire espèce ! Un sale meurtrier !...

Mais il était un meurtrier. Reim était un meurtrier. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à le nier ? En se disant sans cesse que tout ça n'était pas de sa faute, qu'on l'avait provoqué, qu'il avait voulu faire le bien ?

- On ne peut pas faire le bien là où il n'y en aura jamais.

Reim sursauta et observa l'albinos. Oui, c'était bien lui qui avait prononcé ses paroles. Avait-il pensé à voix haute ?

- Je…

- Penses-tu pouvoir appuyer sur la détente et me tirer dessus, Reim ?

Le brun sentit une vague douleur s'insinuer au creux de son cœur. Etait-il capable d'abattre froidement Xerxes ? Non. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'au fond, il s'était attaché à cet homme victime de la folie qui le rongeait. Il connaissait son passé, après l'avoir soigneusement étudié derrière son beau bureau. Il avait ignoré ses souffrances, se disant qu'un tel homme ne méritait aucune pitié. Mais ce n'était plus pareil maintenant qu'il était en face de lui, blotti contre ses jambes, lui chuchotant de meurtrières paroles. Des paroles qui tuaient son cœur.

- En as-tu le courage ?

Bien sûr que non, quelle question idiote. Comment pourrait-il se permettre, se donner la permission de tuer un homme qui, au fond, n'était pas si différent de lui. Oui, il avait bien tué cent quatorze personnes de plus et alors ? Ce ne sont que des chiffres. Ce ne sont que des vies. Tout ce qui compte, dans ce bas-monde, c'est de se maintenir en vie. Solitaire et égoïste. Des défauts, selon toute vraisemblance, non des qualités. Des qualités qui permettent de ne s'attacher à personne pour ne pas les faire souffrir. Car, quand on possède un esprit aussi vacillant que celui de Xerxes, ne valait-il pas mieux s'isoler pour n'impliquer aucune des personnes que l'on aimait ? Ne valait-il pas mieux subir les sanctions qui s'imposeraient seul ? Que de mieux que de sombrer dans le délire lorsqu'on ne veut plus avoir conscience de ses actes sanglants ?

- Car les premières victimes que tu as tué, ce n'est pas par courage que tu as agi.

…

- Mais dans ton propre intérêt, par lâcheté.

Oui, c'est vrai. Pour ne plus souffrir, pour ne plus avoir à supporter ce poids qui pesait sur son cœur, ce poids qui l'empêchait de vivre pleinement son amitié avec Oz, son ami déchu. En somme, ç'avait été un acte d'amitié. Malheureusement, Oz aimait cet être qui, selon toute apparence, le haïssait. Cette fichue histoire lui rappela Xerxes et lui. Qu'étaient-ils, sinon deux êtres qui, en apparence, se haïssaient, pour finalement… s'aimer ?

Bien que ça n'ait aucun sens, force était de l'admettre.

Pourquoi, sinon, n'arrivait-il pas à l'abattre ? Pourquoi, sinon, Xerxes n'arrivait-il pas à l'abattre ? Pourquoi, sinon, Xerxes ne l'avait pas de suite achevé lors de ses tortures ? Pourquoi, sinon, se sentait-il si vulnérable en sa présence ? Pourquoi, sinon, n'avait-il pas la force de se convaincre, au fond de lui, que cet homme était mauvais ?

_Cet homme est mien._

Cette étrange pensée ne cessait de le torturer. Pourquoi était-il sien ? Qu'était ce sentiment de possessivité qui l'envahissait ? Pourquoi sentait-il sa raison l'abandonner ?... la folie était-elle contagieuse ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que lui, un agent de Pandora, un être aussi fragile que lui, un homme fiancé, un homme aimant et fidèle, un homme doux… tombe amoureux du plus dangereux des meurtriers ?

De plus, ça n'avait ni queue ni tête.

Mais quand on y pense, l'amour est proche de la folie. La folie n'a aucun sens, l'amour encore moins. La folie peut fondre sur n'importe qui, quoi, sinon l'amour n'était aussi similaire ?

Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? murmura Reim, se rendant soudainement compte que l'albinos lui faisait désormais face, le revolver pointé sur sa poitrine.

- Il n'y a pas de raison, souffla Xerxes.

Aucune raison. Juste de la folie.

- Ce sentiment, j'ai essayé de m'en sortir, de te sortir de ma tête, mais c'est comme si ma propre folie venait s'accrocher à toi, comme si toi, tu t'apparentais à mon dernier semblant de raison. Comme si… je ne sais pas. Il n'y a pas de raison.

Aucune raison. Juste de la folie.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'aime. Il n'y a pas de raison.

Aucune raison. Juste de la folie.

La main de Xerxes vint se glisser sur la joue brûlante du brun.

- Je t'aime… mais il n'y a pas de raison.

- Il n'y a jamais de raison. L'amour est une folie à part entière, susurra Reim.

- Si cette folie est tienne, alors je veux bien la partager, chuchota Xerxes.

Les lèvres blêmes de Xerxes effleurèrent celles chaudes et pleines de Reim, quand un bruit retentissant les fit s'écarter en sursautant, et des pas précipités se dirigèrent vers eux. Aussitôt mesurant le danger, Reim agrippa désespérément Xerxes.

- Va te cacher… s'il te plaît.

_Il m'a tutoyé…_

L'albinos obéit, un peu comme un fantôme errant, disparaissant dans un placard, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son premier amour. Son œil de sang se vrilla à ceux ambrés de Reim un instant, puis il referma la porte sur lui.

Puis une douzaine d'agents dérapèrent dans la bibliothèque, s'occupant immédiatement de leur jeune recrue et du vieil homme évanoui. Un instant, il voulut disparaître à jamais, pour se débarrasser de toutes les peines qui l'accablaient, mais… il ne voulait aucunement que le souvenir de son œil de sang ne disparaisse à jamais de sa mémoire.

Alors, ses équipiers lui expliquèrent que son retard de rapport les avait inquiétés, que les lettres que Lise lui avait envoyées n'avaient trouvé aucune réponse. Il eut un vague sourire, son esprit flottant bien loin de tout ça. Quand étaient-ils sensés le laisser en paix ? Bientôt, les agents s'aperçurent de son air harassé et ils le laissèrent seul dans une des chambres du manoir, juste après avoir déclaré que Xerxes Break s'était une fois de plus enfui.

Quand il se retrouva dans sa chambre, seul, son regard se vrilla au plafond et il attendit.

Il attendit…

… encore et encore.

Il attendait toujours.

- Reim...

- Oui, Lise ?

- Viens là, roucoula la jeune femme.

Le brun retint un soupir et se traîna jusqu'à elle, qui l'attendait sur son lit, nue. Il s'y coucha sans même un regard pour elle et se détourna, s'emmitouflant des couvertures. Celle-ci, quelque peu vexée, se colla à lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Dis-moi, tu veux que je t'annonce une bonne nouvelle ou tu vas tirer cette tête-là pendant toute la soirée ?

Reim grogna, ne répondant pas. Lise soupira.

- Depuis que tu es revenu, tu es très agaçant, sais-tu ?

- Sais-tu que tu m'emmerdes prodigieusement depuis que je t'ai vu sautiller comme une puce au pas de la porte ?

Un silence s'installa, juste avant que la claque ne retentisse et les pas furieux de la demoiselle nue. Reim laissa échapper le gros soupir qu'il retenait, se massant distraitement la joue. Il observait le placard de sa chambre d'un air triste et mélancolique. Pourquoi son cher bourreau ne venait-il pas ?

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Son esprit torturé par la folie souffrait de l'absence de son cher semblable. Il n'empêche que la question du pourquoi revenait fréquemment dans sa tête. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il épris d'un meurtrier ?

Mais alors qu'il cogitait, un corps se colla à lui.

- Lise, râla t-il, fous-moi la paix !

- Oh…

Il cilla, se retournant vivement et son cœur s'emballa furieusement.

- X… Xerxes !

Celui-ci avait l'air boudeur. Il voulut se dégager des couvertures où il s'était glissé mais Reim l'attira à lui, son cœur battant un peu plus fort.

- Reste-là…, lui demanda t-il, presque suppliant.

- Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? soupira l'albinos.

Reim ne voulut pas répondre à cette question gênante, et il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, faisant jouer avec sensualité ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue se faufilant entre ses lèvres pour venir s'unir à sa jumelle dans un ballet fort agréable. Les mains de l'albinos vinrent se placer timidement au creux de ses reins et sa bouche se déplaça sur sa joue, puis dans son cou, léchant sa gorge avec lascivité. Il le mordit, tandis que du sang coulait de la blessure, puis il lécha la plaie, écoutant attentivement les petits gémissements de son amant. Il tentait de déterminer si le plaisir était plus fort que la douleur ou bien l'inverse. Mais comme le plaisir semblait prendre le pas, il continua à sucer la morsure, à la manière d'un vampire et sa victime. Il sentit les mains du brun caressait son visage, puis ses lèvres. Il cessa de mordiller et de sucer son cou, puis replaça ses lèvres sur celle de son bien-aimé, avant d'approfondir leur baiser, attrapant sa nuque d'une main, se collant un peu plus à lui.

- X… X… Xerxes…, murmura tendrement Reim contre ses lèvres.

- Mon Reim, sourit l'albinos en caressant son front.

- « Mon Reim » ? répéta son amant.

- Et bien quoi, tu préférais que je t'appelle Réré ?

Reim éclata de rire, avant qu'il ne fût étouffé par les lèvres pâles de Xerxes qui capturaient de nouveau les commissures de sa bouche, léchant avec délicatesse la peau. Puis il sentit sa main disparaître soudainement de ses reins et Reim l'observa avec curiosité, tandis que Break lui tendait deux sucettes. Il voulut en prendre une mais la main blanche effectua un léger recul, l'air mutin.

- Ce n'est pas pour manger… c'est pour jouer, sourit le meurtrier.

Il sentit une insidieuse chaleur s'étendre dans son bas-ventre et il se laissa déshabiller par son amant, quand la douche se mit à couler et Reim sursauta.

- Mince ! j'avais complètement oublié Lise ! s'exclama t-il en voulant se relever.

- C'est mal de préférer sa douce fiancée à des plaisirs plus vilains, susurra Xerxes, l'œil brillant.

- Il faut l'enfermer dans la salle-de-bain, sinon…

- Chut…

Break posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et Reim poussa un gémissement en sentant les doigts vicieux de son amant masser la bosse que formait son pantalon. Il haleta, gémit, poussa de petits cris, mais l'albinos ne semblait toujours pas rassasié de sa personne, bien que ses cris et ses supplications le fasse mourir de délectation.

- Xerxes… vite…

- Vilain coquin, ricana l'albinos.

Cédant face aux suppliques merveilleusement douces de son amant, ils firent l'amour sans même penser une seule seconde à Lise, loin de la culpabilité qu'il devrait normalement ressentir.

Il pensa même un instant à faire couler son sang.

Oh, douce folie…

* * *

><p><strong>Voili-voilou !... j'ai dit que j'arrêtais les bêtises et les délires, mais je crois que c'est raté… hem, enfin, bref…<strong>

**Dernier chapitre voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Donc, je vais me consacrer prochainement à une fic sur Crimson-Shell, puis je reviendrais sur nos merveilleux Break et Reim ! Parce que je ne peux pas me passer d'eux… XD**


End file.
